1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a camera carrying device and more particularly to a cable traversing camera carrying device.
2. State of the Art
Cameras are often used in conjunction with cables in order to obtain images and/or video from an aerial perspective. Conventionally, these cable systems have various numbers of cables and a carriage attached to the cables. Further, these conventional systems move the camera by use of the cables, wherein some of the cables pull the carriage along another cable or even just the cables themselves are statically connected to the carriage and move the carriage as the cables are wound and/or unwound. These systems require many additional components and features in order to properly operate the system to shoot pictures and video.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of cable traversing camera carrying devices for an improved device that can travel along a cable while allowing the camera to function properly.